Rock Your Heart
by lamoco13
Summary: AU. Él. Un rockero rebelde. Ella. Una estudiante responsable. Pero un concierto puede cambiarlo todo. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen? ¿Será que en verdad están destinados a estar juntos? Música, romance y problemas.
1. Capítulo 1: Un gran día

_Jajsi asof aso. ¡No me maten! ¡Ya no lo resistía! Llevaba ideando este fic desde Agosto, antes de entrar a la escuela y no pude soportarlo más. Tenía que escribirlo ;_; ¡Ya tengo todo el desarrollo, todo lo que pasará, varias escenas, etc.! (Ahora el punto es escribirlo xD). Por favor no me maten, o entonces ya no podré terminar las otras historias que tengo pendientes. Por ahora…¿disfruten y no me asesinen? C:_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del troll __**Hiro Mashima. **_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- Ubicación: Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, suponiendo que todo acabe BIEN e.e

2.- —Diálogos—

3.- _Pensamientos._

4.- Las palabras o frases fuera de un pensamiento que estén en _cursiva,_son las resaltadas en la historia.

5.- Separador para escenas: -o-o-o-

6. **Advertencia: **Creo que habrá un poco de género escolar ._. Nunca creí que escribiría algo dentro de esta índole, pero parece que también caí. Espero que aún así les agrade.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un **_**gran **_**día**

Magnolia era una ciudad tranquila. Encontrándose cerca de una costa, tenía un buen clima la mayor parte del año. Era una mañana fresca. Había pocas nubes en el cielo y el Sol comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco en el firmamento, desprendiendo leves rayos que empezaban a calentar la superficie. Los pajarillos cantaban con alegría sobre las ramas de los árboles y el viento agitaba sus hojas con suavidad.

Levy McGarden caminaba con calma a través de las calles de la urbe. Llevaba un par de libros apretados contra su pecho y una pequeña mochila sobre su espalda. Portaba un delgado vestido naranja que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas y un ligero suéter café que protegía sus brazos de las repentinas ráfagas de aire frío. Su cabello azul resplandecía bajo la luz del día y sus grandes ojos avellana miraban animadamente los alrededores. Pasó por una tienda, comprando una manzana y comiéndola mientras se dirigía con paso ligero a su primera clase del día en la Universidad.

La Universidad de Magnolia era uno de los principales centros de educación superior de la villa. Se especializaba en gran cantidad de ramas de estudio, resaltando las Lenguas y Letras. Levy, a pesar de sólo tener 17 años, se encontraba estudiando Letras Hispánicas dentro de la misma. Divisó el edificio a pocas cuadras de distancia y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Hoy iba a ser un _gran _día.

—¡Levy! ¡Levy-chan!

La aludida se detuvo, virando hacia la voz que la llamaba. Detrás de ella apareció una rubia que venía corriendo en su dirección para alcanzarla. Era su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartifilia. Al igual que la peli azul, también se encontraba estudiando dentro de la Universidad de Magnolia. Actualmente cursaba la rama de Estudios Literarios y compartía muchas clases con Levy. Su más grande sueño era escribir una novela, en la que ya se encontraba trabajando y que la McGarden leía de vez en cuando. Poseía una gran cantidad de dibujos y diagramas de constelaciones de la galaxia, pues su hobbie favorito era la astrología.

Lucy alcanzó a la chica, deteniéndose sólo para inspirar grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Levy-chan —repitió una vez recuperado el aliento.

—Buenos días, Lu-chan —contestó ella alegre—. ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó viendo el estado de su amiga.

La Heartfilia le sonrió y le extendió la mano, mostrándole un gafete y un pedazo de papel rectangular de color negro con letras plateadas. Levy los tomó entre sus dedos, sosteniendo sus libros con el otro brazo. Arqueó una ceja, confundida, y miró hacia la rubia con cara inquisitiva.

—Los gané en un concurso. Estuve todo el día al teléfono, pero valió la pena —le explicó feliz—. Son entradas para el concierto, ¡con acceso a camerinos! Y quiero que vayas conmigo. Es mañana. Por favor, Levy-chan, acompáñame.

La McGarden dirigió la vista de nuevo a los boletos que sostenía delante suyo. En efecto, el concierto era mañana, comenzando a las ocho de la noche, en el Auditorio de Magnolia, el lugar principal para los eventos más importantes de la ciudad, con capacidad de hasta diez mil personas. El diseño de las guitarras eléctricas a lo largo de los fragmentos de papel le hacía pensar que no sería un tranquilo concierto de Jazz. Buscó con la mirada el nombre del artista o del grupo del que Lucy hablaba, encontrándolo en el centro, con letra más grande que el resto del texto.

—¿Gajeel Redfox? —volteó otra vez hacia su amiga, que asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Quién es ése?

La mandíbula de Lucy quedó colgando. Miró a la peli azul con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con voz baja—. ¿Qué es eso de que _quién es ése? _¿No lo conoces?

—Pues no, no sé quién es —respondió con timidez.

—Levy-chan, ¿es que nunca escuchas música?

—¡Sí lo hago! —reclamó Levy con las mejillas infladas—. Es sólo que paso más tiempo leyendo algunos libros…

—Gajeel Redfox es una de las más grandes estrellas de Rock del país —comenzó a decir la rubia—. Nació y creció aquí en Magnolia, pero después de un tiempo se fue. Y mañana va a venir a dar el concierto de su segunda gira mundial. Por favor Levy-chan, ve conmigo.

—No lo sé Lu-chan. Tengo dos exámenes la próxima semana. Y la presentación del proyecto de Lengua Extranjera el Lunes. Además, Jet y Droy me pidieron ayuda con uno de sus trabajos.

—¡Pero si el concierto será en Viernes! Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer todo eso el fin de semana. ¡Por favooooooooooor!

Lucy usó su arma secreta de ojos de cachorro triste y abandonado, implorando a Levy con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho. La McGarden trató de ignorarla. Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados tratando de evitar su mirada, en vano. Se reprimió internamente por estar cediendo a la _infame estrategia _de su amiga.

—Lo pensaré —dijo al fin—. Aunque no conozco la música de ese Gajeel o como quiera que se llame.

—No te preocupes por eso. Puedo prestarte algunos de los discos que tengo. Estoy segura de que te gustará.

—Si tú lo dices…

Caminaron acompañándose hasta llegar a la entrada de la facultad. La Universidad de Magnolia contaba con varios complejos de edificios modernos agrupados a lo largo de una manzana completa. Lucy y Levy se separaron para asistir a sus diferentes asignaturas. La peli azul se dirigió hacia el bloque más cercano, subiendo un par de pisos para llegar al aula de su primera clase. El día pareció transcurrirle con lentitud. De vez en cuando observaba los boletos que la Heartfilia le había dado. No estaba segura de ir. Lucy era su mejor amiga, pero de verdad tenía tanto qué hacer…

Tomó algunas notas del profesor que estaba hablando en ese momento. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia las entradas del concierto. Frunció el entrecejo, distinguiendo que debajo del nombre del artista, había unas letras en un tamaño más pequeño. _Kurogane. _Gracias a su conocimiento en varios lenguajes, Levy sabía que la palabra significaba _Acero Negro. _Arqueó una ceja, deseando saber el por qué de lo que pretendía ser ese apodo. Vencida por la curiosidad, se dirigió al laboratorio de cómputo más cercano, una vez terminada la hora.

Sentada frente a una computadora, tecleó con rapidez lo que buscaba y comenzó a leer entre los resultados. Gajeel Redfox tenía dieciocho años de edad —casi diecinueve—. La McGarden parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. Él había crecido en Magnolia, tal como le había dicho Lucy. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, se había ido cuando aún era un niño. Descubrió que tenía talento para la música y se dedicó por completo a ella. Levy no localizó muchos de sus datos personales, pero logró encontrar lo que estaba buscando. _Kurogane. _En efecto, era un apodo, evocado al hecho de que él mismo fabricaba sus propias guitarras. Guitarras únicas hechas de hierro. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, y que también estaba relacionado con su sobrenombre, era que ese tal Gajeel tenía múltiples piercings de metal alrededor de todo el rostro, orejas y brazos. Agradeció al cielo que no dijera nada sobre _otros lugares _y se sonrojó terriblemente de sólo imaginárselo, absteniéndose de buscar imágenes suyas.

Dispersó esos pensamientos de su mente y continuó leyendo con rapidez. Descubrió, boquiabierta, que el famoso artista había sido detenido ya varias veces por agresión física a fans que se habían infiltrado misteriosamente en sus camerinos o superado la barrera entre el público y el escenario durante sus conciertos. De la misma manera, había mandado al hospital a un fotógrafo, que terminó con varios huesos rotos.

—¿A Lu-chan en verdad le gusta la música de alguien como _él_? —se preguntó, más que sorprendida, ciertamente asustada.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj digital de la computadora y abrió los ojos con desmesura al darse cuenta de que ya era tarde y su siguiente clase ya había comenzado. Dando un grito, cerró la sesión lo más pronto que pudo y recogiendo sus libros, salió corriendo en dirección a otra aula.

-o-o-o-

La puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso choque de la madera contra el concreto de la pared. Levy apareció jadeando, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca.

—Llegas tarde McGarden —le dijo el profesor Macao mientras continuaba escribiendo en la pizarra blanca con un marcador negro—. No lo tomaré en cuenta porque es la primera vez, pero que no vuelva a suceder. Siéntate.

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza y tomó lugar en el único asiento vacío de la clase, a lado de Lucy.

—Como les estaba diciendo, el idioma francés tenía una línea de separación. La _langue d'oil_ se hablaba en la Zona Norte, ¿y en la Zona Sur se hablaba…?

Una alumna levantó la mano y comenzó a responder. Suspirando, Levy se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla, dejando los libros que venía cargando sobre la mesa que compartía con la rubia.

—Levy-chan, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

—Estuve más tiempo de lo planeado investigando sobre tu _querido _artista.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces irás conmigo?

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamó en forma de susurro—. No sé cómo es que te gusta su música. El tipo es un total demente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Lucy arqueando una ceja.

—¡Mandó al hospital a un fotógrafo! Lo siento Lu-chan, pero no quiero ir a conocer a un sujeto que me golpeará.

La rubia sofocó una risa, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—Levy-chan —dijo una vez que pudo hablar—. Sabes que miles de cantantes han golpeado a más de un paparazzi entrometido.

—¿Y también a sus propios fans? No gracias, Lu-chan. No pienso ir a un concierto en el que terminaré con un ojo morado.

—Bueno, sí. Gajeel tiene problemas de conducta según los medios. Pero no nos hará nada. Por favor Levy-chan, eres mi mejor amiga. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Ve conmigo.

—Pues…

—¡Heartfilia! —el profesor interrumpió la plática, mirando hacia la aludida—. ¿Podrías repetir lo que acaba de decir tu compañera?

Lucy miró con rapidez a su alrededor, sin haber escuchado nada.

—Emm, no la oí —dijo quedamente.

—Lo supuse —respondió Macao con cierta molestia—. ¿Le ofreces disculpas?

—¿A quién?

Todos los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Lucy se hundía con lentitud en su asiento. El profesor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de desaprobación a la vez que se sujetaba la frente con una mano.

—Suficiente, Heartfilia. Te quedarás al final de la lección para discutir los problemas de tu comportamiento. Si no tienes interés en la clase de idiomas, puedes retirarte.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó explicando en la pizarra.

—Tch —la rubia puso el codo sobre la mesa, recargando la mejilla contra una mano—. ¿Para qué se aprenden idiomas si besando se conocen lenguas?*

—¡Lu-chan! —le reclamó la McGarden.

—Jaja, es broma Levy —sonrió su amiga—. Pero ya estoy castigada. Ahora deberías sentirte culpable y acompañarme al concierto.

La peli azul lo negó una vez más, pero otra vez, la mirada de cachorro abandonado y triste de Lucy finalmente la venció.

—¡Está bien, iré! —exclamó derrotada.

La Heartfilia apretó un puño en señal de victoria, con una gran sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Le agradeció y antes de poder lanzarse a su cuello para abrazarla, Levy la interrumpió.

—Con una condición.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál? —la rubia se detuvo.

—Que me mandes una porción de los muffins de chocolate que hace Mirajane.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Sabes cuánto se tarda uno para hacerle encargos a Mira-chan?

—Lo sé. Pero esa es mi condición.

Después de una lucha interna consigo misma, Lucy al fin aceptó, con la posibilidad de esperar dos horas en una fila para encargar los _famosos _muffins de su amiga peli blanca. Pero, ¿quién la podía culpar? Eran exquisitos.

—¡De acuerdo! Te los mandaré _vía paloma. _Si se pierde, no te encuentra, choca contra un semáforo o se come los muffins, ¡no será mi problema!

La McGarden sonrió con alegría. La campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó por toda el aula y poniéndose de pie, se despidió de su amiga, deseándole suerte con su castigo mientras se despedía agitando la mano y cruzando la puerta. Las asignaturas del día habían terminado para ella. Con paso firme, salió de la Universidad con dirección a su residencia; _Fairy Hills. _

Fairy Hills era un complejo de apartamentos sólo para chicas, que se encontraba cerca de la escuela de Levy. Por lo tanto, vivía con otras muchas jóvenes de más o menos su edad, y que eran sus amigas. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, que era donde se encontraba su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró con calma, dejando los libros y su mochila sobre el escritorio de madera que tenía en un extremo. Cruzó los múltiples estantes de libros que tenía por todo el cuarto y se tiró con pesadez sobre una cama de fundas de color lila. Miró los boletos que sostenía entre sus manos. ¿Cómo es que su _gran _día había acabado de esta manera? Tenía mucho qué hacer si iba a ir con Lucy a ese concierto. Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que no terminara como aquel _desafortunado _fotógrafo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_*¿Para qué se aprenden idiomas si besando se conocen lenguas?*. Este…una amiga me había dicho esta frase. Supongo que ya varios pueden haberla escuchado._

_(__**SPOILER 310**__. Genial la verdadera forma de Piscis [Aunque, ¿débiles contra el agua? Eso va en contra de la naturaleza ._.] *-* Buena combinación con Libra. _

_Oh por Dios es la primera vez que Acuario no le reniega nada a Lucy xD. _

_Lo mejor fue Mirajane con su cara de "Bitch, please". Perdonen mi vocabulario xD. Mira debería liberar su poder más seguido. Aunque pensaba que las peleas durarían un poco más -.- Pero bueno, ya por fin se vienen los juegos *-* ¿O eso espero? .-.)_

_Sí, lo sé. Como casi todos mis horribles fics…éste también tiene un inicio pésimo. Lo siento, se suponía que ya iba a integrar otras cosas, pero quise darle un poco de ambientación. Espero no haya estado tan aburrido como a mí me pareció. Emm, sigan leyendo cuando actualice. En el siguiente capítulo ya aparece Gajeel .-. Bueno, terminaré primero el de Halloween que tengo pendiente y continuaré con los otros que también tengo pendientes…en una semana. Que es cuando salgo de vacaciones. Así que paciencia por favor -.-_

_Y…deséenme suerte que mañana tengo un examen y no he estudiado nada. Me retiro. Au revoir! _

_P.D. __Mashima acaba de hacer un dibujo de Gajeel que… :Q_ Chéquenlo en su twitter *-*_

_P.D. 2 Me enteré que el acero es hierro con carbono ._. Así que tuve que usar los dos términos porque Kurogane se traduce como acero. Pero en general, ya saben que la magia de Gajeel es de Hierro. (Aunque aquí no haya magia). En fin, dato curioso xD_


	2. Capítulo 2: El concierto

_¡A-A-Achú! Ay…estúpida alergia u.u_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del troll __**Hiro Mashima. **_

_(__**Spoiler 314.**__ Kagura era hermana de Simon ._. Paliza que le pusieron a Erza. Bueno, honestamente no creo que la sangre sea suya. Mis posibilidades: _

_1. Minerva puso a Milliana en medio (bitch)._

_2. Minerva atacó a Kagura mientras ésta estaba distraída en atacar a Erza._

_3. La magia de la espada fue hecha sólo para matar a Jellal, así que "se puso en contra de Kagura" [piénsenlo, tiene algo de lógica .-.]._

_3. Kagura cometió harakiri [ok no xD]._

_No sé -.- Ni tampoco sé qué o quién carajo es Rosemary -.- Maldito Mashima ¬¬)._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El concierto. **

Era tarde. Levy ya lo sabía. Había quedado en verse con Lucy en la estación de metro de Magnolia a las seis de la tarde. Ya casi eran las siete. Había estado adelantando algunos trabajos y tareas desde que había salido de sus clases del día. Tenía que hacerlo si en verdad quería ir a ese concierto. Aunque la palabra _quería _no le parecía la más apropiada. Y llevaba más de media hora tratando de elegir un atuendo adecuado. Levantó el rostro y con la espalda recta, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo por décima vez. Una careta de madera le cubría el rostro, teniendo sólo un par de agujeros descubiertos para los ojos y otro para la boca. Aferraba con fuerza un palo de hockey en la mano derecha y un par de gruesas rodilleras le envolvía ambas rótulas. Observando su reflejo, suspiró con pesadez a la vez que relajaba todo su cuerpo.

—Esto es una tontería —murmuró para sí misma.

Descubrió su cara moviendo la máscara hacia atrás mientras aventaba el palo al suelo y se quitaba las rodilleras. Había intentando protegerse de alguna manera de los posibles golpes que recibiría esa noche por parte de un _agresivo _cantante. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos. Lucy le había asegurado que no les pasaría nada malo, pero eso no la tranquilizaba. Viendo de nuevo la hora en el reloj de la pared de su habitación, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Se observó por última vez sobre el cristal y se arregló el cabello, recogiéndolo hacia atrás con una de sus bandanas. Había elegido una vestimenta simple para la noche; una blusa de tirantes con lentejuelas grises, unos jeans rasgados en los muslos y unos zapatos sencillos. Sonriendo, tomó su bolso y los boletos y salió corriendo por la puerta de su apartamento.

-o-o-o-

Lucy yacía sentada en una de las largas bancas de madera de la estación. Vestía una blusa _strapless _de color azul eléctrico, una falda corta negra y unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla, del mismo color. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto. Tenía recargado el codo contra una pierna y su mejilla descansaba sobre una mano. Miró con aire aburrido hacia el reloj de pulsera que se hallaba en su otra muñeca. Suspiró. Llevaba un buen rato esperando a Levy. Ella le dijo que iría, y como su mejor amiga, no podría haberle mentido. O al menos eso quería creer. Pero había pasado más de una hora y no había rastro de la peli azul. Pensó en ir al concierto ella sola pero al final descartó la opción. Había conseguido los boletos para las dos. Sintiéndose vencida y traicionada, se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando oyó a sus espaldas unos pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa.

—¡Lu-chan! ¡Lu-chan, espera!

La Heartfilia se giró hacia la voz que la llamaba. Miró con cierto escepticismo cómo Levy se detenía a su lado, colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Levy-chan —murmuró en respuesta—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—¡Claro que sí! Perdón por llegar tan tarde. No sabía qué ponerme.

Lucy sonrió ampliamente y tomó a su amiga de una muñeca, llevándola a rastras hacia uno de los vagones que abría sus puertas del tren que recién llegaba.

—¡Vamos, Levy-chan! Si no tomamos este metro, nunca llegaremos.

Levy asintió con gran ánimo mientras seguía a la rubia por detrás y ambas tomaban asiento en dos lugares libres, a la vez que las puertas volvían a cerrarse y el transporte comenzaba a andar con una velocidad estable.

-o-o-o-

—No puedo creer que llegamos a tiempo —decía Lucy a la entrada del establecimiento.

Había una gran fila de personas por delante de ellas. La hora límite para el acceso al concierto era a las 7:45. Lucy y Levy lograron arribar con diez minutos de anticipación. La peli azul viró hacia los grandes muros que rodeaban el lugar. El Auditorio de Magnolia era bastante grande. Las luces del escenario se filtraban desde el interior, iluminando el cielo con colores que cambiaban constantemente. Había varios guardias de seguridad que se encontraban revisando los boletos de aquellos que iban entrando al sitio de eventos.

Miles de chicos y chicas atiborraban la pequeña plaza afuera de las puertas del Auditorio, gritando entre ellos. Mientras que algunos compraban playeras y varios recuerdos del evento, otros se hallaban más interesados en la comida. Levy pensaba que no podía haber más gente. De repente comenzó a sentir claustrofobia. La sensación se esfumó en seguida cuando Lucy colocó una mano sobre su hombro, indicándole que avanzaran. Caminaron con rapidez y entraron en pocos minutos, localizando el lugar de acceso indicado en los boletos.

Cruzando un par de amplias puertas, ambas se vieron ubicadas en el nivel inferior de la sala. Una amable mujer las guió hacia la zona de primera fila al centro del escenario, todo gracias al concurso que la Heartfilia había ganado. Tomaron lugar en un par de asientos acolchonados, esperando a que el resto de las personas entraran y el concierto comenzara. La peli azul miró con escepticismo hacia atrás. Más y más gente ingresaba y los espacios vacíos se llenaban con prontitud. Centenares de flashes de cámaras fotográficas destellaban por todos lados y el ruido de gritos, aplausos y silbidos era cada vez más intenso.

Pasados varios minutos, las puertas del Auditorio fueron cerradas a la vez que todas las luces se apagaban y los reflectores del techo comenzaban a iluminar el escenario. Los flashes centellearon con mayor intensidad. Unos teloneros*, a los que Levy no conocía, hicieron su entrada recibiendo una moderada cantidad de palmas mientras tomaban asiento en un grupo de sillas metálicas colocadas en el centro del lugar. Comenzaron a oírse una guitarra, un bajo y el sonido de la batería de fondo, junto con la voz del que parecía ser el cantante. La McGarden comenzó a mover la cabeza en relación al ritmo de la canción.

—Lu-chan, ¿quiénes son ellos?

—No lo sé —respondió la rubia—. Pero me gusta su música —aclaró mientras sacaba su propia cámara y comenzaba a grabarlos en un video.

Pasó cerca de media hora cuando el grupo se despidió con otra ola de aplausos y las luces volvían a cubrir de oscuridad todo el lugar. Se alcanzaba a distinguir a un conjunto de personas del personal del concierto encargadas de retirar la utilería del escenario mientras el telón bajaba con lentitud.

—¡Ahora viene lo bueno Levy-chan! —exclamó Lucy con emoción, zarandeando a su amiga por los hombros.

—Claro —murmuró ella en respuesta, aún con desconfianza de lo que podría pasar luego.

Poco después, un profundo sonido eléctrico provino desde detrás de bastidores y retumbó por todo el lugar. De inmediato todos los espectadores estallaron en gritos incontenibles que se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

—¡Es él, Levy-chan! ¡Es el ruido de su guitarra! —la exclamación de la Heartfilia resultó un murmullo apenas audible para la peli azul.

Un segundo más tarde, una música estridente proveniente de diversos instrumentos resonó por enormes altavoces rectangulares que colgaban desde una estructura horizontal ubicada más abajo del techo. Las luces seguían apagadas pero el eco de varias voces a coro se filtró a través de los bafles*.

_Black or white? Black or white? Black, black. _

_Black or white? __Black, black. Let's go!_

La música siguió sonando, cambiando el ritmo poco a poco mientras otra voz surgía de las penumbras y el público estallaba en chillidos de emoción.

_Bachibachi hibana chirashiite_

_Konshi o majieta aitsumo_

Lucy también comenzó a gritar, dejando su asiento y poniéndose de pie, a la vez que toda la audiencia la imitaba. De igual modo, la McGarden se levantó con calma, dispuesta simplemente a escuchar.

_Bimyouna kyouri ni__  
__Tokidoki dokidoki shite iru ze_

Tenía que admitir que aquello no se oía _tan mal_. Levy comenzó a marcar el compás de la música con un pie, haciendo que repicara con ligereza contra el suelo. En seguida, los reflectores volvieron a encenderse todos a la par, dando lugar a un espacio escénico muy diferente. El fondo se hallaba iluminado con múltiples luces de neón que cambiaban de color con continuidad. Cerca de 20 bailarines, hombres y mujeres, se encontraban distribuidos en ambos extremos, siguiendo una coreografía casi exacta. Pero el centro de atención estaba en otro lado.

A mitad del escenario se hallaba un chico alto, de una larga cabellera negra, cantando frente a un micrófono que estaba colocado en su pie. Llevaba unos mitones de cuero y tocaba ágilmente una reluciente guitarra de hierro —tal como la peli azul había leído—, aferrada alrededor de su cuerpo con un cinturón de piel. Tenía frente a sus ojos, al famoso cantante, Gajeel _Kurogane _Redfox.

_Honnou sa! _

_Metarikku kisu musebinaku no sa_

_Pawaa koudo de Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku_

Vestía con una camisa de manga corta oscura y un par de pantalones negros con cadenas metálicas colgando de un cinturón y unas botas anchas del mismo color, con clavos metálicos incrustados alrededor de la zona de los talones. Tenía la piel bronceada. Gracias a la cercanía con el escenario, Levy podía observar el rostro del cantante con detalle. Sus facciones eran bien definidas y a la peli azul le pareció en cierto modo _atractivo. _Tratando de observar más de cerca, logró ver el origen de su apodo. Varios piercings hacían el papel de cejas y otros cuantos brillaban con las luces a lo largo de su nariz, barbilla, orejas y cara externa de ambos antebrazos.

_Wow, wow. Metarikku kisu bukiyou no shai na sutorooku_

_Biito wa riaru na haato abakidasu_

Se dejó llevar por la música, empezando a bailar sobre su lugar. Volteó hacia su amiga, que se hallaba coreando la letra de la canción a todo pulmón, en compañía de todo el público.

_Say what?! Black or white? Black, black. _

_Black or white? __Black, black. _

Lucy observó con discreción hacia la peli azul, que parecía más animada. Sonrió al ver que su amiga parecía estar divirtiéndose.

_Otoko mo onna mo neko mo hade ni yariatta aiitsu mo_

_Kajou na hogo wa gajigaji ganjigarame ni naru ze_

Gajeel tomó el micrófono y lo llevó entre sus manos, dejando de tocar por unos momentos su guitarra mientras continuaba cantando y comenzaba a recorrer todo el escenario, recibiendo gritos de aquellos a los cuales se acercaba con cada paso. Levy lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando realizaba su camino de regreso, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos escasos segundos. La McGarden no supo lo que pasó. Sintió cómo sus intensos ojos escarlata la atravesaban por completo. Notó el calor que le subía por las mejillas y casi por instinto se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su torso. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.

—_¿Qué rayos? —_se decía en silencio.

Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación, pero vaya que había leído sobre ella. Se negaba a admitir que pudiera ser la misma, aunque en su interior lo presintiera. Pero simplemente no creía en esas _tonterías. _No podía ser _amor a primera vista._

_Oh, believe me! _

_Metarikku kisu hamidashii no rasutonanbaa_

_Biito wa riaru na haato abakidasu_

La música cesó, dando fin a la canción. El Redfox retiró las manos de su guitarra y caminó al centro, colocando el micrófono en su base.

—¡Buenas noches, Magnolia!

Una ovación hizo cimbrar el suelo. Levy se quedó estática, con la mirada perdida hacia al frente y en la misma posición.

—¿Levy-chan? Levy-chan, ¿estás bien?

La voz de la rubia la sacó de su trance. La peli azul sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió con ligereza, asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que oía a la _estrella _dirigirse al público.

—Bien, me alegra oír a tantos fans enloquecidos —dijo sonriendo de lado y recibiendo otra oleada de gritos.

Mientras el cantante seguía conversando, Levy observaba con horror cómo una de las chicas que tenía por un lado metía las manos debajo de su blusa y se despojaba de una de sus ropas íntimas, lanzándola de lleno al rostro del artista. El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose de _expresar_ todos los improperios que cruzaban por su mente en ese momento.

—_Tranquilízate Gajeel, tranquilízate —_se dijo internamente mientras tomaba el _sostén_ entre sus dedos—. _¡Mierda! ¡Todavía está tibio! —_lo colocó extendido frente a su pecho—. Sí me queda —aclaró recibiendo sonoras risas para después arrojar la prenda hacia atrás con repulsión.

—¡Te amo Gajeel Redfox! ¡Cásate conmigo y dame veinte hijos! —gritó la misma muchacha que le había lanzado el sujetador.

—Uy, lo siento, pero yo sólo quería diecinueve.

El público estalló en carcajadas y Levy no puedo evitar soltar una risita. Tal vez Lucy tenía razón y el cantante _rebelde _no era tan malo después de todo. Y quizá la agresividad mencionada en los artículos que leyó sólo fueron momentos de mala racha.

—¿Por qué no continuamos con la música? —sugirió el Redfox—. Ustedes conocen esta canción. Se llama _My Iron Blues. _

Los gritos de emoción volvieron a retumbar por todo el Auditorio mientras las luces se apagaban nuevamente para encenderse un par de minutos más tarde y una melodía mucho más calmada que la anterior comenzaba a sonar.

_Kaze ga me nishi miruze_

_Hitori kiri no konna yotu_

Gajeel se encontraba tocando la guitarra mientras yacía sentado en un alto banco frente al micrófono.

_Bikouko mo kokora mo zabicha_

Detrás de él, el grupo de sólo las bailarinas había cambiado drásticamente su atuendo. Llevaban un leotardo strapless de color rojo, unas mallas de red y unos tacones altos del color del primero. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las orejas de conejo de adornaban cada una de sus cabezas. Lucy y Levy trataron de ignorarlas, prestando atención a la música.

_Kono iron, iron buruusu_

_Garaku tadarake _

_Kajyiru no sa ore Gayjiru_

Los espectadores empezaron a agitar sus brazos de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

_Imiki bouka mita darou?_

_(Neko wa tanoshii)_

Lucy había vuelto a tener razón. Su música de verdad le gustaba a la McGarden. Se dejó llevar otra vez, imitando los movimientos de los demás mientras las voces seguían cantando a coro.

_Sou iron iron burusuu_

_Haato wa moroi tokora wo_

_Tabesuguita youda_

Gajeel continuó el concierto con el resto de las canciones del repertorio de su gira, por cerca de otra hora y media más. Cantaba y el público le aclamaba. Varias de sus admiradoras continuaron lanzándole objetos íntimos, un par de rosas y algunas notas confesando su amor por él. El ambiente estuvo energizado durante toda la noche, hasta que con una breve reverencia de despedida y agradecimiento, el Redfox se retiró haciendo su recorrido a lo largo del escenario hasta perderse por detrás del telón, en compañía de los que tocaron los demás instrumentos y su grupo de bailarines.

La rubia y su acompañante esperaron hasta que el Auditorio estuviera en su mayor parte vacío. Había llegado el ansiado momento de visitar a la estrella en su camerino.

—¡Vamos Levy-chan! —dijo la Heartfilia con ánimos mientras tomaba a su amiga de la muñeca y comenzaban a caminar.

Levy asintió con la cabeza. Ya no se sentía asustada de estar cara a cara con el cantante. Ahora estaba _ciertamente _emocionada.

* * *

_Teloneros*. __Artista o banda que actúa antes de la atracción principal de un concierto o actuación._

_Bafle*. __Dispositivo que facilita la mejor difusión y calidad del sonido de un altavoz._

_Sí, no puse las canciones completas o hubieran abarcado todo el capítulo. "Metallic Kiss" y "My Iron Blues" pertenecen a Hatano Wataru. Tengo la letra de ambas, pero sólo la traducción de la segunda (que la hizo una querida amiga), si gustan, puedo pasárselas, sólo mándenme un mensaje. _

_No sé, siento que han estado muy tediosos estos capítulos. Pero ya en el siguiente se encuentran con Gajeel. Trataré de hacer que no se aburran, lo prometo DX. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Au revoir! (:_


End file.
